beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarky
ROBIN AND BATMAN FOES Anarky is a mysterious supervillain and the primary antagonist of Beware The Batman. He debuted in the episode: Tests. Biography Nothing is currently known about Anarky's true identity or past. He appears to be a dark mirror image of Batman and looks upon the dark knight as his perfect foil and opponent in the game he is playing. Anarky, true to his name, believes that it is his duty to bring about absolute freedom to the world through complete anarchy and chaos as he views order and peace as boring and predictable - even if it means bringing death and destruction throughout Gotham. Anarky first appeared in ''Tests'', supplying the vandals Junkyard Dog and Daedalus with tools to carry out further acts of destruction. This is proven to be a pretext to get Batman's attention, who Anarky viewed as his ultimate adversary. Despite his willingness to fight dirty and disregard for human life, Batman foiled Anarky's plans. Anarky later appeared in ''Sacrifice'', playing the League of Assassins and Batman against each other. Anarky's ultimate goal was to cause an epidemic in Gotham by releasing a highly contagious virus held in Gotham's Contagious Research Center, but Batman and Katana manage to contain the virus and prevent an outbreak. Anarky eventually allies with Harvey Dent, as both of them seek Batman's defeat. Anarky manipulates Dent into hiring the mercenary Deathstroke, not knowing that the latter has his own agenda for wanting Batman dead. Eventually, Dent breaks off his partnership with Anarky. By the end of the series, Anarky acknowledges that for all the games he's played against Batman, Batman has proven superior every time. Appearance Anarky wears a completely white costume with a hood and cape. His utility belt is also white and has cylinders, much like the batbelt in past incarnations. His eyes are completely white like Batman's, but more widely open. His outfit bears the Anarchy symbol on the chest. He wears a utility belt similar to Batman which stores various weapons and items including flash-bang like bombs and an extendable baton. In the first issue of the Beware The Batman comic series, Anarky disguised himself as Simon Stagg's home suecurity product manager, going by the name "Robert Catesby". While in disguise, he had short spikey blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a grey suit and red shirt with a purple bowtie, as well as red sunglasses. Weather or not this is what Anarky really looks like, or if it was all faked is unknown, though the later is more plausible. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Peak Human Conditioning *Super Human Strength *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Immune System *Indomitable Will *Unpredictability 'Equipment ' *Utility Belt *Shotgun *Bomb Capsules Trivia *According to the creators, he will be the key role villain in the series. *In the comics, there have been four versions of Anarky. **The first and most prominant Anarky was created in 1989 as Lonnie Machin, a genius-level teenager and minor antagonist of Batman. A stand-in for the views of the author, Alan Grant, Lonnie was an anarchist who wished to improve the world by transforming society by overthrowing governments. **The second Anarky was an even younger teenager, obsessed with war and combat, named Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong (formerly known as The General). In 2008, Fabian Niecieza wrote a storyline that involved the userpation of Lonnie Machin's role as Anarky and its theft by Armstrong. Injured in his fight with Ulysses, Lonnie is rescued by Batman's sidekick, Tim Drake (Robin III) and the two become partners against Ulysses, with Lonnie striving to reclaim the mantle of Anarky. This storyline ended without conclusion in 2011 when the comic book it was part of, "Red Robin", was cancelled. **The third version of Anarky is a rebooted version who's identity has not been revealed, and about whom little is known except that he is has been portrayed as an african-american teenager. **The fourth incarnation is a corrupt politician named Sam Young, who is obsessed with getting revenge on the Mad Hatter for murdering his sister. *He is the villain that is in complete opposition to Batman, from the color of their outfits to what they are fighting for. *While the comic book counterpart of Anarky was created with the alter-ego of Lonnie Machin, the Beware the Batman version has not had any revealed secret identity, and is known only by this codename. *Unlike in the comics, in this version of Anarky is an adult instead of a teenager. *The color of his outfit and face resembles the skin of the Joker. In the comics, it was suggested that the Lonnie Machin version of Anarky may be the Joker's son. *He's wearing the outfit that is very different from the original comics. *He might have knowledge about every supervillains in Gotham City. *In the very end of the last episode, there are chess pieces of villains laying on a table, and Anarky was in front of a chess board with figures of Batman and Katana surrounding him. He then says, "Bravo Batman, check mate. Shall we play again?" This phrase symbolizes that he pulled the strings for the whole series. **He maybe the one who put names of Simon Stagg, Michael Holt and Bruce Wayne on the list of the land deal of Keystone Wetland. **He maybe the one who responsible for Killer Croc's mutation. **It is possible that he had met Key before. **He maybe the one who gives Phosphorus Rex his powers. **He is the one who called Deathstroke. **Matatoa may get the idea of becoming immortal by eat a heart from him. **He might secretly help Magpie find out who she once is. **He mostly help the villains with the information of what they need. **He has knowledge of the League of Assassins, even know who their real leader is. *How he obtained special weapons like capsule bombs is still unknown. *He loves freedom and chaos. *He must have plenty of time and money because he is wasting them in playing a "game of chess" with Batman. Quotes *"Oh I'm no hero, I'm a fan." *"Call me Anarky." *"Stop them from moving, instant detonation." *"These two will slow you down." *"Not such an obvious move now, is it?" *"You have no idea what an honor it is to be chosen my enemy, it's a really big deal!" *"Madness is the more interesting choice, logic and order are so predictable." *"Welcome Gotham City to the art of destruction." *"Despite his claims of freehangesee Batman is clearly duel of order." *"I on the other hand will fight against order and unleash freedom at any price." *"Are you okay Batman?.. I hope I didn't blow you up, I just wanted to make sure I have your full attention." *"Bravo Batman, check mate. Shall we play again?" Appearances *Tests *Sacrifice *Nexus *Monsters *Hero *Twist *Alone Gallery ANARKY.jpg|Bravo, Batman. AnarkyTrailer.png Anarkey.jpg|Throwing a Bomb Capsule Anarky.jpg Cbr-TheDarkKnightConfrontsAnarkyOnBewareTheBatman148.jpg|Batman?! But you're... Tests.jpg|Batman VS Anarky Cbr-AnarkyIntroducesHimselfInNewBewareTheBatmanClip694.jpg Beware-the-Batman Tests.jpg|Welcome Gotham City to the art... of destruction! Anarky BewareTheBatman 001.png Anarky-ep-3.jpg 185px-Beware_the_Batman_Tests.jpg anarky (3).jpg|Call me... Anarky! anarky 4.jpg|Bravo! i believe this game just got interesting! anarky 5.jpg|I'm a fan! AnarkyNice.jpg|What's this, a gift for me? AnarkyNice1.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-11 at 5.46.41 PM.png|Anarky against League of Assassins 3342616-1380469616698.jpg|Anarky has a deal with Lady Shiva Screen Shot 2013-11-23 at 11.05.07 PM.png|Hello Batman and... who're you? Screen Shot 2013-11-23 at 11.07.54 PM.png image-5A2F_52478B9A.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.28.26 PM.png|Anarky got angry Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.28.02 PM.png|Anarky warns Batman Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.29.06 PM.png|You are not very clever, Anarky! be3.png Dent and Anarky.png|Anarky meets Harvey Dent Dent and Anarky.jpg Dent and Anarky 2.png|We're partners now, Mr. Dent. Dent anarky.png AnarkyAsRobertCatesby.png|Anarky disguised as Robert Catesby. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non super-powered Category:Replacement Original Characters Category:Anarchist Category:Unseen Face Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crimelord Category:Last Episode Category:Supers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Leaders Category:Villains who wants to do the good thing Category:Villains who try to be good Category:Villains who blame Batman Category:Batman